


Snuggles

by Fandoms_Are_Life37



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Mornings, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_Are_Life37/pseuds/Fandoms_Are_Life37
Summary: Early morning cuddles are the best
Relationships: America & England (Hetalia), America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 37





	Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 300
> 
> Estimated Read Time: 1:30 mins

Arthur blinked in the early morning light that was filtering through the curtains. The sheets smelled like Alfred and so did the oversized t-shirt that Arthur was wearing. It was warm and Alfred's arm was draped over Arthur's waist. He couldn't help but smile. This was perfect.

His stomach growled a little and Arthur sighed inwardly. He should probably get something to eat.

He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, ready to slide off, but Alfred's hand fisted in his shirt and he tried to drag him back.

"Mmm," Alfred groaned in protest, "Stay."

Arthur's heart skipped a beat when Alfred opened one eye and smiled lazily up at him. How could he say no to that?

"Okay." Arthur lay back down, this time facing his boyfriend, who pulled him to his chest.

Arthur listened to Alfred's breathing and felt his heartbeat contentedly. What could be better than this?

Arthur lifted his fingers to Alfred's hair, running them through it slowly. Alfred smiled and pulled him closer, pressing a kiss to his collarbone.

"Morning..." He murmured.

"G' morning, love."

"Arthur?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

He snuggled into Alfred's chest happily. "I love you too, but I'm thirsty."

Alfred huffed.

"I'll be right back, promise." Arthur wiggled out of his grasp and went to the kitchen, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. He opened a cabinet and took down a pair of mugs before starting the kettle and coffee pot.

Soon, the house smelled like a bled of tea and coffee and Arthur carried the two mugs back to the bedroom where Alfred waited. He passed one to Alfred and sat down as Alfred sat up.

"Thanks," Alfred said.

"You're welcome."

They sipped their beverages, legs tangled together as they savored the easy morning.


End file.
